happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pierre
Pierre is a fan character. Character Bio Pierre is a French spy who served one war and was nearly killed, but, unlike Flippy, he never flips out at war-related memories. He just becomes very nervous and starts to sweat a lot. It changes in Triple Dog Dare Ya, where he kills people when he has flashbacks. As a fox, Pierre is agile and quick, which makes him the perfect spy. Pierre also has a crush on Lammy, but it is confirmed that Pierre will be Mr.Pickels' most frequent victim. Info Age: 30 Friends: Mouse Ka-Boom (before he passed) Enemies: Flippy, Mr.Pickels Love interests: Lammy Species: Fox Favorite food: Grapes Episodes Starring Roles *Scam Alert *Pierre's France Smoochie *Triple Dog Dare Ya *You Stoopid American! *French Connection *French Revolution Featuring Roles *Lobster Bisque *Some Like it Not *All Bets Are Off! *Turn up the Stereo-types *Le Petit Lynx *Not Commonwealthy Appearances *New Faces *Candy is Dandy *From Hero to Zero *Love Birds *Deal with It *Bubblegum Drama *Not-So Very Cold War *Watch That Language! *Just Like Magic *S-Witch-aroo *Les Invisibles Deaths #Candy is Dandy - Murdered by Rio and Nutty (Off-screen) #Scam Alert - Ran over by a bus. #From Hero to Zero - Died in lava explosion. #Some Like it Not - Suffers heat stroke. #French Connection - Killed by bomb. #Not-So Very Cold War - Killed in plane crash. #Smoochie Option 1 - Face is cut by glass, dies from blood loss. #Smoochie Option 2 - Head is ran over by a bike. #Smoochie Option 3 - Torn apart by ghosts. Kills *Swindler - 1 ("Scam Alert") *Todd - 1 ("Triple Dog Dare Ya") *Crafty - 1 ("Triple Dog Dare Ya") *Party Freak - 1 ("Triple Dog Dare Ya") *Daydream - 1 ("Triple Dog Dare Ya") *Cliste - 2 ("Triple Dog Dare Ya", "Bad Romance" debatable) *Sniffles - 2 ("Triple Dog Dare Ya", "Bad Romance" debatable) *Rio - 2 ("Triple Dog Dare Ya", "All Bets Are Off!") *Cass - 1 ("Triple Dog Dare Ya") *Creamy - 1 ("You Stoopid American!") *Atwater - 2 ("You Stoopid American!" debatable, "Not-So Very Cold War" along with Flippy and Boris) *Howdy - 1 ("You Stoopid American!" along with Atwater) *Munches - 1 ("Lobster Bisque") *Lammy - 1 ("Le Petit Lynx") *Nutty - 1 ("All Bets Are Off!") *Winner and Loser - 1 ("All Bets Are Off!") *Alfred - 1 ("Not-So Very Cold War" along with Flippy, Atwater and Boris) *Swannie - 1 ("Not-So Very Cold War" along with Flippy, Atwater and Boris) *Boris - 1 ("Not-So Very Cold War" along with Flippy, Atwater and Boris) *Dealer - 1 ("Deal with it") *Leif - 1 ("Deal with it") *Croakus - 1 ("S-Witch-aroo") *Generic Tree Friends - ("Not Commonwealthy", "All Bets Are Off!" Trivia #Pierre is the second French character, after Mouse Ka-Boom. #Pierre and Lammy share two traits.They are both (possibly) French and are mentally unstable. #Like Winora, he won a Vote Or Die contest along with Pepper, and they won when they were facing Ransom. #He might have an intrest for candy, as shown in Candy Is Dandy. #He is the second French character. The first being Jacques of The Euro-League. Third if counting Lammy. Gallery French connection.png|Pierre with Lammy S51.png|Pierre talking to Cocktail Stoopid american.png|Pierre and an American rival Pierresmoochie.png Equeingweardisguisehorse.jpg Category:Foxes Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Characters Category:Canines Category:Male Characters Category:Characters who won Vote or Die Category:Season 34 Introductions Category:Flippy-Sues Category:Wingedone100's characters Category:Foreign Characters Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:More kills than deaths